The Good Old Days
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: When a mysterious product 'OrangePop' appears on the market and a new family move into Bannerman Road, Luke is left facing the past as he fights for his life. And what about the weird goings on at the OrangePop factory. Who is behind all this? ON HIATUS
1. Happy Birthday Luke

**Right, this is a preview of the upcoming story, the sequel to 'Wedding Day Hell'. Although there is a story between them, as I have this first chapter ready (And none of 'A Day in Cardiff', the story between, done), I'm posting this as a warm-up for the new series of the show starting next Monday. And just to remind everyone, this and the sequel series are AU from the end of Series 3. So, while we do get a change on Bannerman Road on Series 4, nothing's changing in this (Well, apart from the stuff I mentioned in Chapter 6 of 'Luke's Summer Adventures'). So, enjoy the preview. And the full story of Luicus Winters revealed!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday Luke

**The Bubble Shock Factory, Two Years Early**

As they got out of the factory, there was a huge explosion that sent them staggering. They turned. Behind them most of the factory had exploded in a sheet of flam. Smoke filled the air and flaming debris rained down.

Stunned and delighted, they stared at the smoking ruins. They looked at each other and began laughing in laughing in almost hysterical relief.

"We stopped them," Maria said.

Sarah looked at the boy, who was standing up by himself, smiling. "Are you all right?"

"Their control has gone", he said. "I'm free, and that's – good!"

"Oh yes," Sarah said. "That's good!" She hugged him. "I'd be dead without you. We all would. You're amazing!" Sarah went on, pulling Maria into the embrace. "The pair of you – amazing!"

"This is happiness, yes?" the boy asked.

"Oh, yes," Said Sarah. "We did it!"

"We did it!" Maria said.

"We did it!" the boy echoed.

Linked in a group hug, they spun round and round, laughing like idiots in happiness and relief.

**

* * *

**

Underneath the Factory

The destruction of the Bane and the factory weren't the only things the explosion did. Down below the building, in a secret catacomb of laboratories, was a back-up. A second Archetype! The same as the one who was now free from the Bane's control and about to become Luke Smith, the adopted son of Sarah Jane Smith. There was one fundamental difference between the two. Where the main archetype was kind and caring, the second one was pure evil! Bred by Mrs Wormwood as the back-up plan in case the original was a failure. Now the Bane were destroyed, and the evil Archetype was trapped underground, awake, confused and feeling angry. Who was he? What was his purpose?

Just them, one of the air vent grates wobbled and fell forward. Out of it climbed an elderly woman who looked to have just escaped prison. She scrambled to her feet and gazed around the room, her eyes settling on the boy. "So, could you tell me where I am?" She asked.

"So, could you tell me where I am?" The boy replied. He said exactly the same words.

"Um, are you taking the mickey?"

"Um, are you taking the mickey?"

The women smiled. "A genetically created boy. Looks fourteen. But actually only activated" She grinned. "You are coming with me!"

**

* * *

**

13 Bannerman Road, Two Years Later

"Happy Birthday to you..." 13 Bannerman Road was alive with the sound of sixteen year olds sing the birthday song to Luke Smith who was celebrating his sixteenth birthday. Well, to everyone but the few in the know, it was his sixteenth birthday. But in fact he was only celebrating his second birthday.

"Hi Hi Pi hooray! Hi Hi Pi hooray!" The guests cheered as Luke blew the candles out on the birthday cake that Clyde had baked, though he was saying that it was his mum had had done it.

The teens were out in the garden, most of them in the one corner. iHIHIhiFrom her perch at the kitchen window, Sarah Jane could guess that somebody had brought some alcohol to the party, even though she had told him not to or he would been on the beach when it came to their double life.

She turned the gaze from the group in the corner to where her son was stood talking with his girlfriend and best friends. She smiled at the sight. Two years had changed Luke. He was more confident, more comfortable with who he was and more assured of his place in the world. Sarah sighed, remembering the time two years early that she had first laid eyes on Luke sat in the ladies toilet in the white hospital-like gown. She smiled at that memory. Though she smiled at that memory everytime she when to put his clothes away (Another thing that had changed, in the early days Luke was clean and tidy and put his clothes away, now his room was almost always a mess and he never put his clothes away) as the robe was still hanging at the back of the wardrobe. Though she was glad he had friends. She knew what it was like to be sixteen and not have a friend in the world. And she was glad that he had found somebody to love in Maria. Though she had, truth be told, known that they would get together that very day that they found Luke. But for now, she was content to just stand by and watch her son have the best day of his life, unknowing of the events that were about to come.

* * *

Unbeknown to both Sarah Jane and Luke, they were being watched. Stood outside, in the shadows of the trees that lined Bannerman Road, was a figure the same build and same height as Luke. In fact, he was the spitting image of Luke. Except he wasn't. His name was Lucius Winters. And he was ready for his task ahead. Ready to destroy Luke Smith. His Twin Brother!

* * *

**Well, everyone guessed it through 'Wedding Day Hell' and revealed it at the end of said story. This is the back story. And everything's going to kick off.**

**Chapter 2 will be here ASAP, while 'A Day in Cardiff' should be here as so as I get some inpiration.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	2. The Nightmare

**Chapter 2. And this is for all fans of Luke. Hence the reason I'm posting it now. An amazing start to the new series of SJA, but bye bye Luke (for now ;)). So, to mend some hearts, here's he is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Nightmare

**Later**

Luke smiled as he and Maria stumbled into his bedroom. His party had rumbled long into the night, though they had moved inside. Now, everyone had gone. His mum was out driving a drunken Clyde home while Sue and Alan were helping Rani across to her house.

"Oh Luke" Maria slurred. "That was awesome."

"Yeah" Luke said apprehensively. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on-end. He was dragged from his thoughts by the pull on his arms as Maria stumbled over the motionless form of K-9 sat in the doorway. "Maria, are you ok?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" She replied. "Just a bit drunk that's all. I'm so going to kill Clyde tomorrow. All I need is a goodnight's sleep." She collapsed onto the spare mattress.

Luke smiled before he too collapsed onto his own bed and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

The last thing I remember was collapsing on my bed. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the Bubble Shock factory. In the very room I spend my first few moments of life. At the very moment I was activated. But something was different. There was two tables side-by-side. The two forms moved. One of them was me. The other, well, was me as well. Except he was wearing a black gown. What was going on? Was this a nightmare?

Suddenly, I was stood in one of the corridors at school. Except it was black with chalk all over the walls.

"I'm coming Luke" A voice said. Wait, was that? Was that my voice? No, it sounded slightly different. I'd heard it before. It was the voice I'd heard the night Hilda Winters had kidnapped me, Maria and Amy, the Doctor's companion. It was the voice of Hilda's son. What was he?

"Here I am, Lukey" The voice said. Suddenly, one of the doors opened and out stepped the source of the voice. I gasped. There, in front of me, was my double. Hilda's son was identical to me. Same height, same build and same hair style. Even our clothes were identical. Except his clothes were black. "Here I am, Lukey. And soon, only one of us will stand tall."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you?"

"Oh, I'm your twin brother" He chuckled. "I am Lucius Winters. And you will be destroyed." He started laughing.

"No, No, NO!" I screamed, as I felt myself being shaken.

**

* * *

**

No one's POV

"That's the last time I let Clyde into this house without searching him first" Sarah moaned as she stepped through the front door having driving the drunken boy home. "If I catch one drop of alcohol on him, Rani or even Luke before they're all eighteen, they're not allowed to help me for a week." As she closed the door and headed upstairs, she heard a moaning coming from Luke's bedroom. "Surely not" She whispered before tip-toeing into the room. She gasped as she saw Luke tossing and turning on the bed. "Luke" She gasped. "Luke!" She moved over to the bed and started shaking her son. "Luke, wake up!"

Suddenly Luke shot up from the bed; eyes open wide, sweat covering his brow. "MUM!" He shouted.

Sarah pulled him into a hug, rubbing circles on his back. "Shush, it's all right." She let go and moved to sit alongside him on the bed. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied. "I think, I think I just had a nightmare."

"What was it?" Sarah asked.

"Mum, that day we went to Cardiff" Luke asked. "What did you do?"

Sarah sighed. "I received a visiting order from Hilda Winters. She had something to tell me."

"Was it about her son?" Luke queried.

"Yes" Sarah exclaimed. "But how did you...?"

"That was the nightmare" Luke said. "Lucius Winters. My twin brother." He sniffed. "He's coming for me, mum. He's coming for me."

* * *

**So, get ready. Because this is where the story kick in. What does Lucius want with Luke? What else is coming?**

**Chapter 3 coming this weekend.**

****

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	3. Author's Notes  IMPORTANT

**Hiatus Notice**

**This is a major notice.**

**As of today 'The Good Old Days' is now officially on hiatus until February 2011 at the earliest. This is due to other fic commitments, and other real-life commitments.**

**Thank you**

**Kuyoyo**


End file.
